


The 24th Morning

by GravityWinsAgain



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Kneeling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shibari, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityWinsAgain/pseuds/GravityWinsAgain
Summary: Kahlan loves having two Doms, even when they don’t let her have everything she wants...





	The 24th Morning

The morning started with rope, as it so often does. The three of them stood in the middle of the room, naked, Kahlan between her two Doms. The morning sunlight haloed Cara’s blonde hair and Kahlan could see the focus in her crystal blue eyes as she tied the first knot. Richard’s hands moved to Kahlan’s hips, steady and warm as Cara draped the knotted loop over Kahlan’s shoulders. Kahlan bowed her head and Richard moved her braid out of the way and held the loop in place while Cara began tying more knots down her sub’s body. 

She measured out each knot, above Kahlan’s breasts, between them, below them, all the way down to her clit. She tied each one close to her sub’s body so the rope could glide across her skin and flicking the ends, leaving small red marks on Kahlan’s pale skin, if only momentarily. 

As Cara knelt before her to place the last knot, a figure eight, Kahlan had to look up, into the sun, instead of looking down on her Mistress. Cara passed the rope between Kahlan’s legs to Richard. He guided the rope ends through the loop, dragging the length of it up his sub’s spine. Before he cinched it tight, Cara looked up at Kahlan, drawing her attention, and dragged her tongue from Kahlan’s cunt to her clit. She gasped and bucked, but Richard held her tight. Cara spread Kahlan’s lips and set the knot between them, the top of the knot just touching her clit, as he tightened the rope against her body. A small cry escaped her lips and Cara stood to swallow it. 

The two of them passed the rope back and forth around Kahlan’s body. They dragged their fingernails and the rope over her skin as they threaded it between the knots, pulling them into diamond points and Richard tied it down her spine. Each pull of the rope brought the figure eight up Kahlan’s body and over her clit just a little more. She whimpered each time it moved. After 23 days of not being allowed to come, she was very sensitive. And yes, she had been counting, the number seemingly ever present in her mind. 

When the last knot was finished, Kahlan’s Doms were both kneeling around her and her arms were crossed over her head. As they rose, she felt four hands drag up her body, catching on rope, pulling at it, pulling at her, all of their combined attention on her. She smiled. They kissed over her shoulder as Richard unlaced Kahlan’s arms and brought them down to her sides. It was long and passionate and just being close to it made Kahlan wet, or wetter, and she started the slip down into her mind, toward subspace. 

When the broke apart, Cara began double checking the rope work. Running her fingers under it, asking if anything was too tight or pinching. She smoothed out a few spots and the karada was complete. Richard moved in front of Kahlan and put his arm around Cara’s waist. The two of them looked at their sub and nodded with that same synchronization she had seen time and time again and she knelt. 

The tile was hard and rough against Kahlan’s shins, but she sat back on her heels, spread her knees, and placed her hands, palms up, on her thighs. This was how it really started. Her Domme and her Dom standing above her and her kneeling before them. When Kahlan bowed her head, they knew she was ready. 

Richard moved to the foot of the bed and leaned against the footboard. Cara followed and he wrapped his arms around her. Again, they kissed, his hand roaming over her skin and hers over his. Kahlan watched, trying not to move, feeling the ever present figure eight press into her clit with every breath. But she had already turned her head. Richard noticed and stopped Cara. She turned around to face her sub, not leaving the circle of his arms. 

"Oh, did someone want to be involved?" Richard asked. 

"Yes, sir," Kahlan replied.

"Come over here, then." He stopped her before she could fully stand. "I'm sorry, crawl over here, then."

Kahlan dropped back to her knees and crawled to the spot he was pointing at, maybe a foot from where they stood. She resumed her kneeling position and looked up at them. 

"Now wait," Cara said. "And watch," Richard finished. 

His hands roamed again and Cara’s followed. Her skin was pulled and scratched and she moved against his body. He kissed her neck, she played with her nipple, and Kahlan watched her Mistress get wetter. Finally, Richard slipped a finger inside Cara and she moaned. He moved it in and out, fucking her gently, slowly. She dropped her head back and rolled her hips with his pace. One finger became two and the pace quickened. 

Kahlan felt the tile grate into her shins as she shifted herself. She felt her own wetness dripping as Cara came closer and closer to her climax. Richard was now holding her weight and fucking her. Her head fell back, arm around his neck. Kahlan wanted so much just to touch her Mistress, but "wait and watch" meant don't even ask for things. 

When Cara came, her legs spasmed and she kicked Kahlan’s shoulder. It was the only contact she'd had in 20 minutes. Richard whispered, "I've got you," into Cara’s ear, just loud enough for Kahlan to hear, and Cara let him take almost all of her weight. He warned her before he pulled his fingers out and reached them toward his sub. 

"You've been such a good girl. Would you like to taste your Mistress?"

"Yes, sir," she said and moved forward. 

He slapped her when she came in reach and she sat back on my heels immediately. "I never said you could, I only asked if you wanted to." He smiled down at his sub as Cara laughed. "Alright, come here baby girl, taste your Mistress."

Kahlan moved again and took his fingers into her mouth. She was closer to Cara now. Practically under her. She could smell only her, feel her body heat. Kahlan worked her mouth and tongue around his fingers, tasting Cara, tasting Richard’s skin. They both watched as she moved her head back and forth. After a few more minutes, Cara was standing on her own feet again and Richard was fucking Kahlan’s mouth with his hand. 

"Would you like to really taste your Mistress?" Cara asked, spreading her legs. Richard pulled his fingers from Kahlan’s mouth, gripped her jaw, and set her tongue to a different task. Kahlan braced her hands on Cara’s thighs and flicked her tongue against her Mistress’s clit. Cara moaned, still sensitive. Kahlan pushed her tongue inside her and Cara shuddered. Richard’s arm wrapped around Cara tighter and Kahlan licked her more. 

As she moved her tongue, Kahlan was vaguely aware that her Doms were kissing again, that Cara’s hands were curling around the top of the footboard, that her breath was getting faster. Kahlan listened for her Mistress’s reactions, felt her movements and worked her mouth toward Cara’s second orgasm. Kahlan’s tongue pushed inside, then dragged up to Cara’s clit, circling and teasing. She felt her hand sink into her hair and worked harder. Tasting her, licking her, until finally Kahlan felt Cara’s walls clench around her tongue as she came in her sub’s mouth. Kahlan kept her tongue moving through Cara’s climax and only sat back on her heels when she felt the hand leave her hair. 

Richard picked Cara up and brought her to the bed, telling Kahlan to follow. They wrapped the still shaking Domme up together and let her come down in her own time. Richard and Kahlan’s hands moved over Cara’s skin, she buried her face in her sub’s shoulder, and eventually they all breathed normally again. 

Cara looked over to the spot they just were and saw a small puddle where Kahlan had been kneeling. 

"You made quite a mess over there, baby girl. You didn't come without permission, did you?" she asked. 

"No, Mistress, I did not come." 

"Good girl," she said as she moved Kahlan on top of her. Cara’s legs were hanging off the bed and as Kahlan straddled her, she bent her knees, pushing Kahlan’s legs apart further. "Would you like to?" she asked. 

"Yes, Mistress," Kahlan said excitedly as Richard stood and moved between their legs. Cara moved her sub’s hips until the knot was sitting between both of their clits. Richard placed a ball gag between Kahlan’s teeth and her eyes grew wide. They only used gags when she wasn't allowed to ask for permission to come. This either meant that permission was given tacitly, or that it wasn't given at all. 

He folded Kahlan’s arms behind her back and grabbed hold of both wrists with one hand. Cara smiled up at her sub, grabbed her throat and said, "too bad," as Richard slid his cock into Cara’s cunt. Kahlan could feel his hips pressed against her and her clit throbbing against the figure eight. He pulled his sub up into a half sitting position, held up by Cara’s hand at her throat, his grip of her arms, and all of the core strength Kahlan could muster. 

"Oh, baby girl," Cara said, "you're still seven days from the end of your denial. Did you really think we were going to let you come now?" She smiled wickedly, Richard laughed from behind Kahlan, and she felt herself drop hard into subspace. 

Richard pushed into Cara again and Kahlan felt everything except the fullness she so craved. Every thrust of his hips was just not enough and she cried out through the gag. Frustration grew in her as the third climax grew in her Mistress. Kahlan was so close, yet so far away. He fucked Cara hard and she let go of Kahlan’s throat once she weren't sure she could keep the right grasp. Kahlan felt her Dom’s hips slamming into her, his hand so tight around her wrists she knew they were bruising. 

The knot in the rope hurt against Kahlan’s over sensitive clit, pushing her even farther from climax. At the same time, she felt Cara’s building, felt Richard holding his own back, waiting for hers. Cara’s third orgasm shook all three of them and Richard fucked her through it. As he started to slow he unbuckled the ball gag and tossed it to the side. 

Abruptly, he pulled out of Cara and dragged his sub by her hair to the floor. He thrust his cock in her mouth and began fucking her face. Kahlan could do nothing but let it happen, his pace was too fast. Eventually he slowed and she worked her tongue over his cock like she had his fingers, earlier. Cara sat up on the bed and watched her sub lick him clean of her Mistress’s come. She watched him come on her breasts. And she watched him release her hair and let her collapse on the floor as he joined Cara on the bed. 

Kahlan curled her body on the cold tile, still dripping. Her body shook as the dissonant waves of pleasure and neglect rolled over her. The knot pressed into her clit and the cold tile kept her too uncomfortable to be overwhelmed by the sensitivity born from her denial. Now 24 days in, she curled her toes and the wet rope rubbed against her self control as she kept herself from reaching down to touch herself. She pushed her mind to focus on her Doms, their orgasms, their pleasure, and in her subspace she relished the challenge of her denial. She felt her cunt twitch at the thought and let out a small whimper. 

She heard her Doms kissing on the bed and curled into the tile again. That feeling of having served her purpose sunk into her bones and she gushed over the rope some more, feeling the liquid drip own her thighs to the floor. 

Finally, the sated Doms stood and lifted their sub up onto the bed with them. Kahlan tucked into Cara’s chest and Richard wrapped them up from behind Kahlan. The three of them lay there for a while, the sub surrounded by her Doms, as she slowly came back to herself. The Dom’s hands delighted in all of the available skin as they both whispered to their sub praise for the good job she did and for how good she was for them both and how she was Theirs. Kahlan warmed in their arms, under their touch, and gradually eased her way out of subspace. 

When the three of them stood again, Cara and Richard began undoing the rope work. As the knot released the pressure on her clit, Kahlan had to work to not be overwhelmed by the rush of blood returning to the area in small shocks of pleasure. Gently but firmly their hands worked over Kahlan’s body, keeping her steady, until, finally, the karada was undone. They walked slowly to the slower and Richard kept Kahlan standing while Cara set it up. The water heated quickly and they stepped inside. 

Kahlan loved this ritual they had. She could just stand there as soap was passed and they washed her and themselves. They all sat on the floor of the shower together under the warm water and her Doms watched her come back out of subspace. Kahlan smiled and kissed them both. “Thank you,” she said, leaning into Cara and lacing her fingers with Richard’s, “I loved it.”


End file.
